


Family

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [13]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Family

“Y/N…” Daryl interrupted your rambling with a smile on his face. “I would love to be there.”

You stood there smiling at him for a second. “Awesome. Do you maybe wanna come over to the sandbox with me and play with Chey for a bit? I won’t be long as I have to get her home for her nap soon.”

Daryl stood up, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get sandy.”

You laughed and turned to head towards Chey and Dean. “So, Daryl, what do you do?” Dean asked, not looking up from what they were doing.

Chey looked up at you and Daryl, grinning. “Here.” She held out a small car, making you wonder where it came from.

“She dug it up a few minutes ago. I think some kid probably wanted buried treasure and forgot it.” Dean shrugged.

You quickly checked the car over, making sure it was safe before passing it back to Chey. “I’m an accountant.” Daryl answered Dean. “I do accounting for a few business’ around town. How about you?”

“I work.” Dean replied gruffly. Daryl shifted uncomfortably, prompting you to nudge Dean. You gave him a glare, mentally shouting at him to be nice. He must of got the message as he decided to carry on. “At a garage. I’m a mechanic.”

“That’s awesome, man.” Daryl smiled at him. You appreciated Daryl trying to befriend Dean. You knew Dean would be the most difficult to win over but Dean would do anything to keep Chey happy, even if it meant playing nice with her dad.

* * *

By the time you all said goodbye, you felt a lot less anxious about everything. You were still worried, but at least now you felt hopeful. However, you also had to worry about Sam being out on a hunt. That was a new feeling again. Chey nodded off on the way home, which didn’t surprise you.

When you got home, you lost it. Dean had beat you there, and was currently bitching about sand being everywhere. You were pretty sure that he’d drive off right then to give Baby a scrub down. “You couldn’t pick a less sandy place to meet him at?” He gave you a teasing glare.

“Like where? Our backyard?” You raised an eyebrow, smirking at him when he shot you a look that screamed ‘don’t you dare’.

“Yeah, maybe not.” Dean laughed. “So looks like we are gonna be seeing more of Daryl.”

“Yeah, if you don’t scare him off first.” You poked him. “Ya gotta give him a break you know.” You reached into the back to careful lift out Chey. “He is trying his best.”

Dean came up behind you and closed the car door, locking it as you made your way to the front door. “What kinda brother would I be if I didn’t give him a hard time?”

You let sleep a giggle, causing Chey to stir slightly in your arms. “Shhhh.” you and Dean grinned at each silently.

Dean stayed downstairs, starting to make you two a snack as you placed Chey in her bed, brushing her hair of her face.

You smiled softly, seeing how much she looked like Daryl even more. Letting out a soft sigh, you made your way down stairs and flopped on the couch.

Walking in with the snacks, Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Did that trip to the park honestly drain you that much?” He teased, making you stick your tongue out.

“I’ll remember to bug you about being tired when you have a two year old at the park. It’s exhausting, not to mention everything everything with Daryl.” You closed your eyes so ready to sleep. It had been a long day and there was still so much today.

“I gotta say the place looks amazing. Lemme guess, stress cleaning?” Dean teased.

“Weren’t you ever told to not tease your siblings?” You opened one eye to stare at Dean.

Dean stared right back, took a deep breath, drawing his hands closer to his body. “Nope!” His hands shot out tickling your ribs, causing you to let out small shouts of laughter. You quickly shut your mouth, doing your best not to wake Chey from her sleep.

* * *

Daryl wanted to tell Rick how everything went, but knew he was still at work. So he made his way home to relax. His mind was still going a million miles an hour, but now it was what to get Chey for her birthday, and how things with you didn’t seem all that bad at the moment.

Part of him had expected the worst, especially when Dean showed up. Talk about being pleasantly surprised.

Nearing his house, he groaned when he spotted Merle on his front porch. As Daryl parked his bike, Merle stood. “Was wonderin’ where you were at.” He told him.

“Out.” He snapped.

“Well, someone’s pissy.” Merle mocked him. “Just came by to borrow some money, baby brother. Got a job lined up in Atlanta. Just need a bit to get started.”

“You always need money.” Daryl sighed. “I can’t keep giving you money to throw away.”

Merle scoffed. “Come on, ya can give me more credit than that. It’s gonna get paid back this time.” Daryl rolled his eyes at him. “What? It’s not like you are hard for cash. Why can’t ya help me out one last time?”

Daryl went to move past him. “Because it is always one last time with you.” Merle stepped in front of him. “Plus I gotta be responsible, I have other things to think about now. Other responsibilities.”

“Like what?” He mocked. “I know you ain’t got a woman, that ain’t happenin’.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Stop makin’ stupid excuses and help ya brother.”

“No.” He snapped, glaring at him. “I’m done with it.” Daryl told him seriously. Pushing him aside, he made it clear he didn’t want to argue.

“Damn baby brother’s grown a spine.” Merle smirked. “Well then if ya can’t help me out with some cash…I’m gonna need a place to crash.” Merle waited until Daryl unlocked his door, then pushed through.

“Dammit Merle! You can’t stay here.” Daryl was furious, the last thing he needed right now was Merle messing things up again.

“Well I’m gonna have to. I gave up my place for that job.” He looked Daryl in the eye, dropping himself onto the couch. “Ya ain’t gonna put your own flesh and blood out on the streets, are ya? I thought family meant something to ya?”

Daryl paced in front of the door, glancing over at Merle. “Fine! Fine. Just this once, you’ve got one week, ya hear me?” Merle grinned to himself, determined to milk this for as much as he could. “Plus you are gonna pull your weight around here.”

Merle feigned being offended. “What do you take me for? A moocher?”

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and sighed. “Yea, you’re such a hard worker.” He muttered, moving to get his laptop and kicking his feet up.

“Don’tcha think it’s a bit weird to be lookin’ up porn with ya brother in the room?”

Daryl gave him an annoyed look. “I’m not you, Merle.” He shot back. “I’m doin’ somethin’ important, so shut up.”

Merle shrugged, turning the television on. Daryl watched him for a second before turning back to his laptop. He pulled up a search engine and paused, he had so many things that he wanted to do but he had no idea where to start.

He tried to settle on one thought to start with but he could seem to decide which was the most important. His brain was frazzled after everything that had happened in the past 48 hours, he took a deep breath, calming himself. He let himself relax for a second before realising that he was pushing himself too much. Yes he need to do these things but no one thing was more important than the other. He would be all the better for just starting and stopping himself from stressing out. He would be no good to Chey stressed. With that thought in mind, he began.


End file.
